Delegated authorization standards describe methods by which users may authorize third party applications to access their protected resources (e.g. personal information) that exist on a private resource server. A primary goal of delegated authorization is to facilitate this authorization without exposing the user's username and password to the third party application. An example of such a standard is the OAuth protocol. These protocols provide many benefits over traditional methods of application to application authentication and authorization, such as basic authentication, as they may limit the exposure of user's credentials and introduce additional methods of validating the identity of the client application independently to the user's identity. They are also preferred over custom or proprietary authorization mechanisms as they provide an open, well documented, standard method for authenticating and authorizing third party applications. However, many legacy applications rely on traditional or custom authentication methods, and cannot be updated to support new standards, due to technical or budget constraints.